


天使报喜

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 带点克味的小故事两则





	1. 第三类接触

吉尔伽美什抬起他的下颌，吻下来——非人类即使在接吻的时候也睁着眼睛，好奇与观察的程度远大于享受和投入。迪卢木多在他的禁锢里徒劳地拼命挣扎，但紧接着他感到口腔里搅动的舌头，冰冷的、灵活的舌头，它像蛇信子似的舔着他的上颚黏膜，像是在上面涂上一层黏液，倒刺又刮擦过去，似乎是要拆掉骨骼钻出一个血淋淋的洞。一只手伸进了他的裤子，握住阴茎揉捏起来，这感觉让他愤怒又毛骨悚然。迪卢木多忍不住咬下了去，不出所料地尝到了吉尔伽美什的血，味道像金属、香料、烈酒和海水的混合物（原来他也会流血吗？），血顺着伤口流下来，混进唾液里流进咽喉，他看到那双尖利的瞳孔收缩了一瞬。

你会后悔的。迪卢木多听到自己的脑海里响起一声嘲笑。

他确实后悔了——因为一阵尖锐的疼痛和轰鸣在瞬间钻进了他的脑子，在他的口腔里纠缠的不再是舌头而是触须，像扭动的珊瑚虫一样……它们长着尖牙的吸盘吸附着他的牙齿和舌头，让人窒息和牙酸。那些触须还在往深处钻，钻破了骨头，钻进他的颅腔，把他的大脑当作一块杏仁冻似的把玩：落在视网膜上的是炫光，爆炸的星云后面是巨大的阴影和深渊，无数甲壳、鳞片互相摩擦的声音紧紧贴着他的鼓膜，他听到尖叫、哭号、狂喜的呐喊，庞大的身躯降下庞大的黑影，黑影压碎地面上的神庙好像车轮碾碎一粒贝壳，而那些朝拜的人影比蚂蚁还要小……他听见骨骼被齐齐压碎的声音，听见濒死之人喉咙里的响动，听见蛆虫钻出皮肤的窸窣，然后他意识到这不是一个人的意识，这是无数人的恐惧和疯狂，它们是一把把小刀，像蝗虫群一样争先恐后地扑上来，凌迟着他的思维、把他的理智切割成血肉模糊的碎片。然后是眼睛，眼睛，数不清的眼睛望着他，有一对闭合的眼睑睁开了，那猩红的虹膜比一座湖泊更宽、更深。

停下来，他想要恳求，停下来。

“嘘。”旧日的神明亲吻着他，那只手——或许在迪卢木多的感官里那早已不能被称为“手”——紧紧地缠绕着他的阴茎和阴囊，掰开他的身体，钻进去，细致地爱抚那些柔嫩的内脏。它们挨挨挤挤地在他的身体里蠕动、进出，要把他塞得满满当当，滑腻的液体被挤得溢出来流淌得到处都是。而更糟糕的是，迪卢木多可以清楚地“看到”它们。无需眼睛，他的大脑皮层忠实地反映着他的身体的遭遇，里里外外，一点不拉，这就是吉尔伽美什想让他看到的：他想让他恐惧、羞耻，然后在这样的疯狂里彻底崩溃，而他知道这甚至称不上恶意，只是一种……“恩赐”。

他在这种恩赐里达到了前所未有的高潮，一种恐怖的、让人难忘的高潮。吉尔伽美什放开了他，金发的神明衣冠楚楚，连领结都没有歪，而迪卢木多滑倒在墙边，他精疲力尽地把自己蜷缩起来，止不住地干呕。等到他抬起头来的时候才发现自己身上并没有黏液，除了汗水和精液他的皮肤上什么都没有。吉尔伽美什笑着望着他，慢条斯理地舔舐着手指间的精液，好像在品尝新鲜的果酱。

“人类的种子是这样的味道啊，”他说，“居然没有发疯吗，倒是值得称赞的品质。”

“作为奖励，下一次，”吉尔伽美什凑过来低笑，“我会让你体会到更多。”


	2. Annuntiatio Domini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算前一章的后续，mpreg暗示提及

他大概是发烧了，额头滚烫，手脚却冰凉，这是身体抗拒异物最直接的反应——有什么东西入侵到体内，定植下来，扎了根开始生长。这又让他想起那些混乱零碎的记忆，随便捡起一块都让他颤抖又反胃：触须滑过皮肤的粘腻，它们钻进身体里的颤动和酸胀，男人莹白的裸体和让人不适的艳丽容貌，他在看着自己，他在看着自己被钻开和填满，他凑过来舔掉眼泪，留下模糊的、难以理解的赞美与祝福。

迪卢木多难受得蜷缩起来，他的胃在痉挛，他的心跳加速，像要在胸腔里直接炸开。他挣扎着爬起来，跌跌撞撞地冲进客房的洗手间，结果什么也吐不出来。他用冷水洗脸，然后缓慢地、缓慢地抬起头看向镜子，像是要鼓起莫大的勇气似的（可看一眼自己又有什么可怕的？）。他在镜子里看起来糟糕透顶，脸色惨白，眼圈泛青，巩膜上布满血丝，实在不能更憔悴了。水珠和冷汗顺着他的颧骨流下去，像软体动物爬行后留下发亮的轨迹。这不对劲，迪卢木多心想，这不对劲，不应该这样，有什么东西在生长……像寄生虫一样留下了可以孵化的卵。不应该这样，他为自己疯狂的猜测感到恐惧，不会的，不会的。

就像是为了回应他，他的腹部传来一阵胀痛，他的心跳里出现了仿佛另一个心跳的鼓噪。迪卢木多再也撑不住，他慢慢跪下来，瓷砖让膝盖生疼，可瓷砖仿佛都是软的，可以陷下去，可以把他吞没，他听到细细的声响，是无数触须互相缠绕，是数不清的甲壳互相摩擦，又是教堂的洪钟，是信徒们狂喜的呐喊。

新生！新生！新生！母体要孕育伟大的后嗣！

一双甜美无辜的眼睛在他的意识里睁开了，美丽如同它的另一个怪物父亲，然后是又一双，再一双……它们像红宝石的星星，猩红的萤火虫，汇聚成一片，在贪婪地吸食血肉，在疯狂地生长……无穷无尽，无穷无尽。那怪异的胎盘扎下了血管的根系，它们长得太快了，还在用含糊古怪的语言呼唤父母，它们想要掠夺，想要营养，想要长大，泡在血池里的婴儿们在企求和哭闹，用眩晕、发热、疼痛和一切不适向孕育它们的身体宣示自己的存在。

他终于被这个恐怖又癫狂的事实击垮，甚至因此从喉咙里漏出绝望的笑来。


End file.
